


Too Fast For Love (Title Change)

by Kabella



Series: First Days [6]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tommy can't ever shut up, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: What can I say? Tommy and Nikki can't wait to get into each other's pants.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: First Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Too Fast For Love (Title Change)

**Author's Note:**

> Liar! That's me. OK, so once again, this is not the last chapter. Can someone please teach me how to write shorter chapters? This was getting too long, so I had to break it into 2 chapters.
> 
> Btw, I posted this titled as Tonight for about 45 minutes, before I realized I already used that title. Forgetful dumbass. I'm running out of song titles from this album. This title doesn't exactly fit, but it's the most appropriate of what's left.

Nikki brings Tommy to his bedroom. Tommy walks in towards the bed, and is pleasantly surprised to see that the bedroom is orderly and clean-ish. The clothes are not as evident, and the bed is made. Nikki shuts the door behind him. The drummer turns around to meet the bass player’s eyes. They both seem frozen.

“Do you feel any pain?” Tommy asks.

Nikki shakes his head no. “It may have just freaked me out. I can’t think of one guy that I know who would like to see his junk lit up in flames.”

“There’s a burnish mark on the leather.”

“I think that’s what saved me. Leather is a good protectant,” Nikki says, with a nervous smile.

Tommy senses that Nikki is back peddling. Seems like he doesn’t want a package inspection anymore. Or is he just nervous and stalling.

Tommy sits on the edge of the bed. It creaks. “You got a noisy, fucking bed, man”

“Yeah, um. I’ve been meaning to oil the frame. The downstairs tenants must know everytime I’m having sex.”

“You bring people over a lot?”

“To this shitty place? No, not often. I fuck in the club bathrooms or in the car most of the time.”

“So your neighbors must actually think that you have a pretty pathetic sex life, if the bed is only creaking…. What, once a month?”

“I don’t keep track.”

“I’m gonna wake ‘em up,” Tommy laughs, as he starts bouncing the bed to make it creak.

Nikki smiles. “Are you having fun?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I can think of better ways to have fun,.....” Tommy says [...just say it, dude...] “and to make a bed creak.”

Nikki knows that Tommy wouldn’t say that if he didn’t want something. He finally walks over to the bed, kneels in front of Tommy, and removes his shoes.

“I could have done that,” Tommy says.

“Well, you didn’t.”

Once Tommy shoes are off, he moves himself further up onto the bed and lies back. Nikki kicks his own shoes off, then takes a deep breath and climbs on top of Tommy. He scrambles up to reconnect his lips with him. The kiss is incredible, but Nikki can’t get over the fact that he’s lying on top of Tommy. He feels him struggling underneath him, trying to open his legs so that Nikki can fall between them. The bassist maneuvers to allow that to happen. He can now feel his erection pressing against Tommy’s. Nikki let’s out a moan, and starts grinding on the drummer.

“Tom, tell me what you want for your birthday. Anything.”

Tommy bites his lip, thinking. “I’ll tell you what.” He takes a deep breath. “Take my pants off and then you tell me.”

“Hmm?” Nikki says, sporting a look of confusion.

“Just do it, man. The choice should be yours.”

Nikki gets himself to a sitting position, and runs his fingers over the button on Tommy’s jeans.

“Nikki?”

“Yeah?”

Tommy takes another deep breath. “So, like a while ago, one of my neighbors died. It was some old coot. His family came and cleaned out the house, and left tons of shit out on the curb for garbage. My friend and I were walking by and started rooting around in the shit. We found some interesting stuff, including what I guess would be the equivalent of the gay man’s Kama Sutra book with graphic pictures. We took it back to my room, and started flipping through. It was really funny at first. We were dying. Especially thinking about this old man boning dudes,” Tommy laughs. ”Anyway, I hid the book way under my bed, but I soon found myself looking at it often. I actually read it cover to cover. I guess it kind of maybe made me develop a curiosity. Like why does anal sex feel so good? My friend was curious too. We pulled the book out a few more times together. Anyway, long story short, one day we kissed. Then I let him feel me up a little bit, but I soon decided I wasn’t into him. I just couldn’t. Not with him. So I stopped it. Um, but that’s all that I’ve ever done.”

“We don’t have to do anything.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I…. god, I’ve been dreaming about a moment like this with you since pretty much the first time I saw you. I just want to let you know that I’m nervous, but in a good way. And that I’m not sure if I know exactly what to do, but I remember some stuff from the book. I definitely want to know why it feels so good. I mean, I know why. It’s the prostate being stimulated, and I want to feel that. And I also want to feel the other way, like how tight it is to be inside of someone…… like you.”

Nikki finally puts his finger to Tommy's lips. He's surprised about how open Tommy is being. He knows once he gets on a ramble, he can’t stop. Maybe he didn’t mean to reveal all of that. He also finds some relief in Tommy’s inexperience because he, himself, is even less experienced. He can’t get himself to reveal that right now though. But he does lean forward to kiss Tommy to put him at ease.

“Anytime you’re uncomfortable, we can stop, OK?” Nikki says, trying to reassure Tommy, and himself. “And haven’t you ever fucked a girl in the ass?”

“Uh, no. No one ever suggested that,” Tommy says, furrowing his brow.

“Not many do. Some don’t want to get pregnant though, but they still want sex. Got it?”

“Ohhh, that makes sense. But, I’ve mostly fucked teen girls. I know I’ve stolen quite a few virginities. I think like a dozen. I lost count. But I don’t think virgins are ready for that…. But I hope you are, so are you going to take my jeans off now?” Tommy smiles.

“You get the virgins. I get the vamps,” Nikki says, as he unfastens Tommy’s fly. He gets himself off of the drummer so that he can remove his pants. He mindlessly drops them to the ground, left staring at Tommy’s underwear.

Nikki can already tell that Tommy is not for the faint of heart.

“Go ahead, Nikki.”

The bassist takes hold of Tommy’s bikini briefs and pulls them off.

Nikki inhales deeply, and then lets out a nervous laugh. “Holy shit, Tom. You’re hung like a marble statue of a Greek god. Ever think of going into the porn business?”

“Funny you say that. Did you know that I’m Greek? Well half, from my mom.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not. I was born in Athens. My dad was stationed in Greece and met my mom. They got married like the next day…. but actually forget that I said all of that. I really don’t want to think about my parents right now. Bad.”

Tommy is rambling again, and Nikki’s OK with that. Now he knows why Tommy wanted him to see him first before deciding what course of action they’re going to take. The sight of him makes Nikki want him even more. He wants Tommy inside of him. He’s only ever masturbated before, with objects in his ass. He knows an orgasm can be achieved, and he wants to feel that from Tommy.

Nikki gets back on top of Tommy, leans in to kiss him, then removes the drummer’s shirt. “You turn me on.” Nikki says.

“Do you usually have sex with your clothes on? Only one of us is naked here,” Tommy asks. A reasonable question.

Nikki laughs. “Actually, quite often I do. Remember I told you which places I typically do my fucking. Not here.”

“Well, we are here, so….”

“Nikki runs his fingers along Tommy’s chest. “I want you to fuck me.”

Tommy smiles. He’s run this scenario through his imagination quite a few times. OK, he’s run all scenarios through his imagination, non-stop. “Um, you wanna sit on me?”

“No, I want  **you** on me. I want to feel you moving against my body. Let’s switch,” Nikki says, getting off of Tommy.

Nikki throws his shirt off, and lies on the bed.

“Oh my god,” Tommy says, running his hands all over Nikki’s chest. “Do you know how badly I wanted to lick your abs the other night when you were dying my hair?”

“Didn’t know that.”

“Come on, Nikki. You had it right in front of my face,” Tommy says, unfastening Nikki’s leather pants.

Nikki just laughs.

“So, let’s find out how well your pants protected you from the flame.”

“Um, Tom?” Nikki says, placing his hand on top of Tommy’s, which is on his fly.

“What,” Tommy says with an uncertain look on his face.

“I’m tall like you, big feet and hands, but um, well, things below aren’t as remarkable. You know, the Roman statues weren’t as impressive as the Greeks in stature. ”

“Fuck, Nikki. No one is as impressive as me. What can I say,” Tommy grins wide with a shrug. “Honestly, I wouldn’t care if your dick fell off two years ago. Well, maybe I would a little, but I’m just saying, whatever you got is going to put a knot in my stomach the second I see it. Are you Italian, by the way?”

“Yes, half. And, OK, proceed,” Nikki says, with a deep breath.

"That’s sexy. Fucking Italian Stallion.” Tommy begins to shimmy down Nikki’s leathers. He pulls them off completely, then goes straight back to remove his boxers, flinging them across the room. “Nothing short of fucking amazing, Nikki. And, uh, can I make a quick inspection for injury?

Be my guest. Make it nice and thorough.”

Tommy manhandles Nikki’s dick for a hot minute, while Nikki becomes one with the mattress, melting with pleasure; all while Tommy is on the hunt for the elusive burn mark. There’s none to be found.

“I’m happy to report that you’re in the clear,” Tommy smiles, laying down on Nikki to rub their naked bodies together. Nikki opens his legs to let Tommy fall between them. He’s already panting heavily, and is beside himself with the feeling of the drummer lying on him, skin to skin.

“Lube, Nikki? I know we need that. It was in the book.”

As much as Nikki might like to explore that book with Tommy someday, now is not the time for him to display his bookish knowledge. This isn’t a how-to or classroom demonstration. Besides, anyone who’s ever stuck something in their ass before knows that. Well, OK, maybe not everyone puts things in their ass.

“It’s in the drawer. Right there,” Nikki says, blindly motioning with his hand behind his head. “Everyone should know that. It’s the universal rule.”

“Dude, I still live at home. I know my parents rifle through my shit. I’m sure they know that I jerk off, like every teenage boy does. But I thought that it would be decent if I didn’t leave an obvious clue to the fact that I masturbate, right next to my bed. I have it stashed somewhere else. Same place I keep my weed.”

Nikki just bites his tongue at Tommy’s cute teenage response. “Who do you think about when you jerk off?”

“Well, duh,” Tommy says, popping his eyebrows up. “Probably longer than you think, like when I pinned your poster up. That was maybe once or twice. But, a lot after I met you,” Tommy laughs. “Did you think about me?”

“Shit, man. Don’t ask me that. Makes me feel like a perv. I tried not to. Maybe once, OK? It was actually pretty hot. I was sure the police we’re going to start pounding on my door to arrest me.”

“Nah, man. Not at 17. It would have been OK. Lot’s of 17 year old girls date older guys. Nothing is wrong with that.”

“But we were not dating, and it just didn’t feel appropriate.”

“And it does now?”

“Hell yeah. Makes all the difference to me.”

“If you say so,” Tommy says, reaching up to grab the tube of lube.

Tommy oils his fingers up, and starts to finger Nikki. This was another thing that he learned from the book. It hurts a little, but Nikki likes it. He’s especially turned on that it’s Tommy, in the flesh, fingering him, not himself with some bottle or something. Tommy soon has 3 fingers in, and Nikki is panting, arching his back, fisting the blanket.

“Tommy.”

“Yeah? Are you ready.”

Nikki nods. “Tom?”

“Yeah?” Tommy says, as he rubs lube all over his cock.

“Oh god. I don’t know how to say this.”

“What?” Tommy says, feeling a pit in his stomach.

“Shit. Um, OK. I’ve never done this before, either. Just masturbation.”

Tommy smiles wide.

“Why are you smiling?” Nikki asks, feeling like Tommy is amused by this news.

“One, I’m relieved that it’s nothing bad. And two, I’m excited that this is just for us then. We get to explore together,” Tommy says, pushing one of Nikki’s legs back, for easier access.

Nikki nods, then takes a deep breath.

He places the head of his cock on Nikki’s entrance. Tantalizing him with it for a few brief seconds then then pushes in.

Nikki moans, loudly. It hurts him. He shuts his eyes, and breathes through it for a few seconds until the pain turns into pleasure. Tommy starts rolling his body in a rhythm to please his partner. Nikki is sent to the moon. No to Neptune. Maybe Pluto. Maybe the next galaxy. Not only the physical feeling of it, but the fact that this sexy, drummer with an enormous cock is moving his body like a seasoned porn star against Nikki’s. 

“Oh my god. Tommy Lee Bass is fucking me in the ass,” Nikki melts. 

Tommy bites his tongue to not laugh. Did Nikki mean to rhyme that?

“And Nikki likes my dicky,” Tommy snickers.

“Sure do. God, you feel so good in me, young Tommy Lee.”

The act continues for several more minutes. Nikki keeps yelling out Tommy’s first and middle names. The drummer thinks that it’s cute. He’s over the moon himself, Nikki’s ass being so tight for him. It’s the most intense sex that he’s ever had, to say the least. 

Tommy, being of the well-endowed sort, he quickly learned how to use it in the most sensual ways. Afterall, he had to give a performance that matches his size, never wanting to be a let-down to anyone. Nikki notices. This teen is no tenderfoot when it comes to bedroom activities.

Tommy can tell that Nikki is nearing his climax. His breathing is erratic. His vocalizations are stuttering nonsense. 

“That’s it, baby. Right there. Fuck me right there. O god,” Nikki blares out.

He’s shuddering and moaning. Tommy feels like he watching hot, fucking porn unfold right before his eyes, only he’s starring in it. He can’t hold back anymore, Nikki’s orgasm is too much for him. He lets himself go inside of the bass player. Gasping loudly, swearing, and shivering. He finally let’s the last few shivers out, as he holds his sweaty body up over Nikki’s. Tommy lowers himself, kissing Nikki’s sweat-beaded forehead. He eases himself out, and just lies peacefully on top of the 21 year old, burying his face on his neck.

“That was incredible, drummer. Oh my god. Oh my god. I…. oh fuck. I never felt anything so good, Tommy Lee,” Nikki says, trying to catch his breath, burying one hand deep into Tommy’s silky black hair, the other stroking his back.

“Same, Nikki. God, you were amazing. I think that I saw stars,” Tommy pants.

\----------------------

Five minutes later, the pair are lying in bed, next to each other, cleaned up.

Nikki is on his back, his eyes closed, stroking the drummer’s hair. Tommy is nestling into Nikki, running his fingers along his chest.

“Nikki?”

“Yeah?”

“You seem sleepy.”

“Worn out, I guess.”

“I kinda feel awake. Sex kinda stimulates me.”

“Me too, but then the explosion of pent up hormones released after an orgasm, brings me back down,” Nikki breathes.

“Oh….. Um, so what does this like make us?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, we’re friends, right?”

“Yeah?”

“OK. It’s just that I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. I just feel really connected to you right now.”

“Me too,” Nikki says, inhaling deep, exhaling slowly, eyes still closed like he’s ready to nod off.”

“Well, like are we kind of together? Or… um…. is this just for fun? Because it can either. I mean, I rarely date any of the girls that I fuck. I don’t mind just fucking. As a matter of fact, I would love to just fuck…. All of the time. It’s just that this felt different.”

“Because it was different,” Nikki laughs a little. 

“I know, I mean physically it was. But, like maybe you’re still going to be with girls? I can deal with that. But, uh…. Well, are you going to do this now with other guys?”

“No other guys, just you. OK? Girls? I’ll see.”

“Oh ok. Um, that’s good. I don’t want to do this with any other guys. I actually want to do a lot more with you.”

“Me too, Tommy.”

“Well, like if it’s only us, will you like, ask me out or something at some point?”

Nikki finally opens his eyes, and turns towards Tommy, amused by Tommy’s line of questioning.

“Listen, once you're my age, people don’t do that anymore. You don’t ask someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend. 17 year olds do that. 18 year olds don’t. You’re either just dating or you’re not.”

“Oh. Well how do you know?”

“You just do,” Nikki says, still amused.

“Alright, I guess,” Tommy says, shifting onto his back. Not quite sure he’s understanding Nikki. They don’t have to date, he just kind of wants to know. He also knows that he’s talking too much.

Nikki senses that Tommy is ‘troubled’ again. He leans up on his elbow, facing Tommy. “I have a proposal,” Nikki says, smirking.

“What’s that?”

“Move in with me. My place can fit us both.”

“Really?” Tommy asks, a bright smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah. Look, it makes sense. It will be easier to practice. You don’t have to live under your parent’s rules anymore. We’re already in bed together. We can share, or if not, we can alternate with the couch.”

Tommy is beyond giddy about this. He tries to play it cool. “You just need the rent split, don’t you.”

“Fuck the rent. You don’t need to pay me. But, I might need to borrow some money to make ends meet, if that sounds reasonable.”

“Shit. Of course, I’m not looking for a free ride. I mean, like I got stuff to bring over. I have a fucking stereo with a radio tuner, cassette deck, turntable, receiver, and speakers. It’s fucking bad ass. Plus I got a 12” black and white TV! It’s shitty with reception, but better than what you got here, which is nothing,” Tommy says, continuing to ramble on about other things that he has.

Nikki interrupts, “Tommy, you better hope that we can get this band off the fucking ground as soon as possible, because with all of your stuff, we’re not going to have any room left in here. We’re going to have to get a bigger place.”

“Heh, sorry. I guess I’m just excited about the possibilities,” Tommy says, smile not leaving his face. “Oh one more thing. I got hangers. You should actually hang some shit up, otherwise all that closet space is wasted.

“OK. We’ll hang up my clothes, “Nikki replies, leaning over to kiss Tommy.

After a minute, Tommy breaks the kiss. “Nik? Can I call you Nik? I mean, it’s OK if you’d rather me not.”

“You can call me Nik. Other people do.”

“OK, um… anyway, uh… can we go again? Are you able to?”

“I’m game,” Nikki grins.

“Great. I kind of didn’t want to end this night without knowing what it feels like. Can you fuck me this time?”

“Anytime, Tommy. Just tell me,” Nikki says reaching for the lube. “Want a different position?”

“No, not this time. I just want to hold you on me.”

“Ever have anything in your ass before?”

“Um, no. I wanted to try myself, but I couldn’t work up the nerve.”

“OK. I’ll be really gentle, and you direct me, OK?”

Tommy nods, breathing deeply, even more nervous than he was before.

\-----------------------

About 35 minutes after they began, they’re finished. Nikki just came. He’s lying on top of Tommy, still inside of him, both gasping for breath. Nikki stares down at Tommy, his arm lying above his sweaty head, cradling it. The drummer looks wrecked, and Nikki has a moment of feeling like he just took this kid’s innocence away. He looks so young, with his puppy dog eyes, lying there trying to navigate himself back to earth. Nikki maneuvers to pull himself out, bringing a hand towards Tommy’s angelic face to brush his sweaty hair aside; thinking to himself... SINNER… I’m going to hell.

Tommy suddenly becomes animated. “FUCKING A, NIKKI!! That was fucking incredible!!! OH MY GOD!!!! THANK YOU!!!” Tommy screams, biggest grin ever plastered on his face.

Nikki breathes a sigh of relief. Fucking punk-ass, Tommy, acting all breached there for a minute. Nikki leans in to kiss him, and then rolls off onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling smiling.

“Seriously, Nikki! Best fucking sex ever. Have I told you how many times I’ve had sex? Well, OK. I don’t know, but a lot. Fuck, fuck fuck. I never felt anything like that. Oh my god, Nikki. Can we do this all the time? I was the bottom and you were the top. Did you know that? Like I can be sitting on your dick on top of you, but I’d still be the bottom. It’s whoever is getting it in the ass. I liked that. No, I loved it. Oh my god. Why didn’t I discover this sooner? Well, actually, I’m glad I didn’t because I only want this with you!” Tommy blabs on.

“Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“I think that my neighbors definitely know that I’m having sex; between the creaking bed and your loud mouth blaring out the rave review.” 

“Fuck. It’s late, isn’t it?”

“Nah, actually not that late, and I’m glad I could bring you to that place. I nearly lost it a few times, but maybe we can start calming down now,” Nikki says, wiping himself down, and handing the cylindrical container of Wet Ones to Tommy. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been fantasizing about this night. I had no idea. I just don’t want it to end.”

“It won’t. It’s all just beginning for us,” Nikki says, kissing Tommy against, and switching the light off.

Tommy tosses the wipes on the floors, and positions himself to snuggle into Nikki again.

“Nikki?”

He sighs, “Yeah?”

“Can I get up and smoke? I just need it to calm me down. Then I’ll shut up and go to bed.”

“Go for it. You don’t have to ask me,” Nikki replies, closing his eyes.

Tommy gets up out of bed. He finds his pants on the floor to get his smokes and matches. He feels strange walking around Nikki’s apartment naked, but it doesn’t make sense to put it jeans back on to smoke out in the other room, only to take them off again. Then he sees his briefs, a few feet away, and decides to put those on. The drummer lights up, and takes a seat on the couch, ashtray nearby. 

He’s still reeling from the sex. He was nervous as fuck, not sure how badly it was going to hurt. Nikki’s first finger in did hurt. It didn’t really feel good at all, at least for about a minute, which is a long time to endure a painful action. It eventually started to feel decent though, as the sting ebbed, and the pressure on his prostate stimulated him. Each finger added was another adjustment. Tommy tried not to show his discomfort, but he’s pretty sure Nikki was able to tell that it hurt. The poor guy was trying so hard to go easy, and he was, but there’s only so much he can do. If Tommy wanted anal sex, which he did, it had to be done. No one else could or even himself could have done anything differently to ease him into it. Fortunately, after what he thinks was about 5 or 6 minutes gone by, with three fingers in by that time, he was relaxing into it, and felt ready for Nikki’s cock to take over and do the work.

The initial penetration was nothing but a rush. There was something about your fantasy subject finally being the one who is pushing his intimate body part inside of you. God, it felt…. Ohhh, Tommy can’t even put into words what this felt like; his crush, fucking him in the flesh, and the drummer getting to put his hands on Nikki’s sexy ass to push him in. Best feeling he ever had. Well so he thought, until the orgasm came. It hit every part of his body; pleasure pulsating through every nerve. Then to watch Nikki cum. That was the cherry on top of it all. All he wants to do is fuck this man every chance he has. And it now seems quite possible since Nikki invited him to live here. He still can’t believe it. Like roommates. Or maybe even like boyfriends. Sounds so fucked up to say that, but right now it’s the only thing that seems right. Girls? What girls? 

The drummer crushes out his cigarette. He spies the uneaten cupcake on the coffee table, hesitating for a minute before deciding to eat it, wondering if he should share it with Nikki. Nah, why mess with perfection. That first kiss was as sweet as can be. Tommy bites into the cupcake the same way he did before, then scoops the filling out with his tongue, just as Nikki did earlier. Tasted better coming from the bassist’s mouth. He finishes it, and as he’s dusting the crumbs off his hand, he sees the half eaten one on the floor near the wall. Nikki must have dropped it during the kiss. Tommy toys with the notion of eating it off the ground. Afterall Nikki had his mouth on it. Mmmm. 

He walks over to inspect it, and that idea immediately goes out the window when he sees ants attacking it. Nasty. Tommy picks it up, and throws it out the door. He rethinks his new living quarters proposal for just a few seconds, realizing that the filth in this place goes beyond appearances. There’s stuff lurking in the walls. Fuck it. Tommy will choose Nikki anyday, even if he comes with a bunch of 6 legged friends. Can’t be any worse than when he lived in his friend’s creepy garage for a month. This is probably a step up. Better than stepping down.  _ [Little does he know what his next place on Clark Street will be like. Filth won’t even begin to describe that place.]  _ Tommy locks the front door, and goes back into the bedroom for sleep…. Finally…. Maybe…. This kid is fucking horny again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey heh, so Tommy's story of the garbage picked gay sex book, was lightly influenced by a story from my own childhood. Some jerk-off guy on my block was moving. He put a stack of porn magazines at the curb. My friends and I found them. I was maybe 11 or so, and well behind the curve for hitting puberty, so these were quite eye opening and educational for me to say the least. We started a secret club back in woods called the Black Angels. It lasted about half a day because someone squealed and told their mom about the stack nudies. Next thing I knew is we had to turn them over, and a whole army of pissed off moms on the block were gathered, pounding on this asshole's door. He didn't give a shit and pretty much told them all to fuck off. Then he moved a few days later. That's all there was to that.


End file.
